The embodiments relate to a light emitting device assembly provided with light emitting elements, a backlight unit and a display device having the same.
Light emitting elements, such as light emitting diodes or laser diodes using group III-V or II-VI compound semiconductor materials, produce light of various colors, such as red, green, blue, and ultraviolet light, due to development of thin film growth techniques and element materials, and produce white light having high efficiency using fluorescent materials or through color mixing. Further, the light emitting elements have advantages, such as low power consumption, semi-permanent lifespan, fast response time, safety, and environmentally friendly properties as compared to conventional light sources, such as fluorescent lamps and incandescent lamps.
Therefore, these light emitting elements are increasingly applied to transmission modules of optical communication units, light emitting diode backlights as a replacement for cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs) constituting backlights of liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, lighting apparatuses using white light emitting diodes as a replacement for fluorescent lamps or incandescent lamps, headlights for vehicles and traffic lights.